Semana SenGen 2019–2020
by Aster Verzen
Summary: Día 01: Algodón de azúcar/Kemonomimi. Día 02: Celulares/Intercambio de ropa/paleta/rol/etc. Día 03: Cola/Observación de estrellas. Día 04: Almas Gemelas UA/Primera cita/reunión. Día 05: Sobrenatural/ser paranormal UA/UA Moderno. Día 06: Matrimonio/Doméstico. Día 07: Cumpleaños de Senkuu/Elección libre.
1. Festivales y Zorros

**Día 01: 29 de Diciembre**

**Algodón de azúcar / Kemonomimi**

**-'-**

**Título: Festivales y Zorros.**

**-'-**

Manzanas acarameladas, takoyaki, algodón de azúcar. Los festivales son rojo-anaranjado, brillantes y cálidos y llenos de olor a comida, yukatas de colores, máscaras, niños alegres y adultos felices. Los muchos puestos tienen gente sonriente detrás de ellos, los juegos que se muestran son una distracción bienvenida.

Senkuu sostiene la mano de Byakuya con fuerza, sosteniendo algodón de azúcar en la otra, su padre felizmente le muestra el lugar. Es el primer festival de Senkuu después de todo. El niño se ve maravillado, su yukata se aferra a su cuerpo haciendo que sea un poco difícil moverse, las sandalias de madera golpean los adoquines de piedra y Senkuu absorbe todo lo que puede.

Luego, más tarde, su padre lo lleva debajo de un árbol, lejos de la multitud, un momento después puede escuchar un silbido ensordecedor acallando a todos los demás sonidos a su alrededor, hay una explosión de colores que perturba el cielo manchado de tinta. Es hermoso, como las flores hechas de estrellas florecen para una corta vida, antes de caer como estrellas fugaces, reemplazadas por otra flor en una tonalidad diferente.

El espectáculo lo tenía tan emocionado que casi perdió de vista algo que se movía por el rabillo de su ojo, en las sombras, algo se ocultó de su vista tan pronto como su cabeza se volvió. La criatura se movió rápidamente por un conjunto de escaleras de piedra, solo distinguió lo que parecía ser ¿una cola blanca y negra? balanceándose, y ¿un kimono? púrpura ¿Un yukata? Él no lo sabía.

Otro silbido corta el aire, y la mayor explosión de color hasta ahora demanda su atención. El incidente se olvida fácilmente.

**-'-**

Había sido un rumor danzando en las lenguas de sus compañeros de clase. Los escuchó hablar –charlando durante clases–, mientras trabajaba lo que le había llamado la atención esta vez. Hablaron de un templo que había sido abandonado, situado por los terrenos del festival. Dijeron que aparecía un fantasma si llevabas dulces contigo.

Taiju y Yuzuriha querían ir al festival, no tenía ninguna queja, a él también le gustaba ir a estos festivales, con comida, ruido y luces de color rojo-naranja. Era una pena que no pudiera ir con Byakuya, ya que estaba ocupado con el trabajo.

El trío disfrutó de su tiempo juntos, jugando –pescaron peces dorados–, comiendo –takoyaki–, hablando, divirtiéndose. Llevaban yukatas, la de Yuzuriha era rosa, con flores de sakura. La de Taiju era verde con rayas azules. Y la de Senkuu era gris, con círculos azules. Habían comprado manzanas acarameladas y algodón de azúcar para el científico.

Y luego, sonó el teléfono de Yuzuriha, su madre le pidió que regresara antes, así que Taiju fue con ella y el científico se quedó merodeando. Fue a un árbol apartado para esperar los fuegos artificiales cuando vio el camino a un templo. Solo había ido allí porque sabía que Byakuya no estaría en casa hasta más tarde esa noche y prefería llegar justo a tiempo para saludarlo. Si. Eso fue todo. No era más que un deseo científico de explicar y desenmascarar los rumores sobre ese lugar. Simplemente fue a verificar una teoría. Eso es todo. Se fue, algodón de azúcar, y pez dorado en sus manos.

Sus sandalias resuenan en los escalones de piedra, puede escuchar débilmente el alboroto del festival que dejó detrás de él. Poco después de pasar por debajo de la puerta torii, apareció el templo, estaba oscuro y solo pudo distinguir algunas de sus características básicas, así como las estatuas de piedra que lo rodeaban, la mayoría eran zorros, se acercó a una de ellas, inspeccionándola, hasta que sintió la mirada de alguien en su espalda. Dio la vuelta. El joven que tenía delante era alto y delgado, sus orejas monocromáticas bicolores –combinaban con su flequillo–, se inclinaron sutilmente al verlo y la extraña marca en su mejilla hacia que su sonrisa pareciera aún más grande –más _peligrosa_–. Estaba descalzo y vestía un atuendo que uno pensaría que usaría una deidad de zorro, solo que púrpura en lugar de rojo.

–¡Hola~!–saluda el joven. –¿Te perdiste~?

Senkuu se queda allí, y algo removiéndose en su cerebro le molesta, pero no le hace caso.

–Bonito atuendo. ¿Es para Halloween?–le responde, esquivando la pregunta.

La sonrisa del zorro se ensancha –la marca en su mejilla lo enerva–, se puede ver el leve movimiento de una cola detrás de él.

–¿Halloween, dices~?–canta.

El tono, el timbre, esa voz –_tan dulce_ como miel goteante–, lo tiene en las puntas de sus pies.

–Me temo que estas son mis ropas cotidianas. Tiendo a este templo, verás–agrega.

–Pensé que estaba abandonado. Ya que ya nadie parece venir aquí–menciona Senkuu despreocupadamente.

–Oh, no~. Te aseguro que este templo está cuidado por mí. Pues vivo aquí.

Las cejas de Senkuu se levantan, la madera parece vieja, las estatuas están cubiertas de musgo, hay hojas secas en el piso.

–Ya veo. Los rumores deben haber estado mal entonces.

—Sí–el joven está de acuerdo. –¿Por qué viniste a un templo, que pensabas estaba abandonado?

El otro se acerca a él, tan cerca que se encuentran a menos de cuarenta centímetros de distancia, Senkuu casi puede sentir su respiración en su rostro, hablando del cual, tan cerca, ve el destello de azul en los ojos del zorro. El joven levanta su mano, su mano ocupada de algodón de azúcar, lleva el dulce a sus labios y roba un bocado. Senkuu lo mira lamer sus labios después.

—Mi nombre es Gen–ronronea.

–S-Senkuu. Ishigami Senkuu.

–¡Encantado de conocerte, Senkuu-chan~!–canta, con una sonrisa feliz en sus labios mientras roba un bocado más de algodón de azúcar.

Senkuu le mira, parpadea y muerde el otro lado. Relame sus labios.

–Igualmente–murmura Senkuu.

La sonrisa de Gen se amplia, baja la golosina, roza la punta de su nariz contra la de Senkuu. Y un silbido corta el aire. _Hace clic._ Hace años, una sombra que se desvaneció.

–Tráeme una cola, la próxima vez–susurra.

Suena el teléfono de Senkuu, así que lo saca, Gen aprovecha este momento para dejar su lado. La pantalla muestra un mensaje de texto de su padre, salió antes. Senkuu levanta la mirada, buscando al otro, pero no está en ninguna parte.

**-'-**

Le trajo a Gen una botella de cola, la siguiente vez que subió los escalones de piedra.

**-'-**


	2. Realidad No Cumplida

**Día 02: 30 de Diciembre**

**Celular / Intercambio de ropa/paleta/rol/etc.**

**-'-**

**Título: Realidad No Cumplida.**

**-'-**

**N/A:** Cinco datos curiosos sobre este capítulo antes de comenzar (pueden omitirlos si lo desean, no son realmente relevantes, solo quería mencionarlos):

01\. Una clave para rescatar a Aeryn Sun de Katratzi, fue el conocimiento de John Crichton de las realidades no cumplidas, esa serie de episodios y eventos inspiró el capítulo de hoy, de ahí el título. (_Joder_, me encanta Farscape. Tengo que terminar 'Prolongada Insanidad', he estado retrasando escribirlo durante demasiado tiempo).

02\. El cuento es 'Jack el ladrón astuto' (la idea de usar este cuento surgió de 'And the Fables of Doom', un episodio de The Librarians. Porque creo que Senkuu sería como Ezekiel Jones si cambiara de lugar con Gen).

03\. En Newsradio, durante el capítulo 'Led Zeppelin Boxed Set', Catherine Duke le enseña a Jimmy James cómo vencer a un estafador de 'trile'. Durante el episodio, repiten "Encuentra a la dama con suerte" "¿Dónde está la dama con suerte?", Cuando practican la estafa.

04\. Esta versión de Gen en realidad fue inspirada muy vagamente por Subaru en Houkago No Pleiades (Wish Upon The Pleiades). Énfasis en la palabra '_vagamente_'.

05\. 'Black Holes Apocalypse' es un documental que explica en términos simples, qué son los agujeros negros y su papel en el universo. Gracias a este documental, los agujeros negros se mencionan brevemente aquí.

**-'-**

Había sido uno de los muchos intentos de Byakuya para distraer al niño recién llegado a su casa. Le había leído una historia, de un libro muy antiguo que Byakuya no tenía recuerdo alguno de comprar. La historia contaba las historias de un truhán en los tiempos antiguos, que usaba su astucia para engañar a la gente –ladrones, granjeros, jefes– y ganar dinero, así como la mano de una dama en matrimonio. Senkuu se maravilló de los muchos trucos y artimañas que el hombre usó para obtener lo que quería, cómo engañó a todos para que lograran sus objetivos, sin que se hiciera daño a nadie.

–Byakuya, quiero ser como él–dijo con ojos soñolientos.

–Claro, hijo. Si sigues la ruta estable y constante, estoy seguro de que puedes ser como ese truhán–respondió el hombre.

**-'-**

Al día siguiente, Senkuu fue a la biblioteca, y leyó todo lo que pudo encontrar que enseñara como engañar a la gente. Naturalmente, estos eran libros de psicología que explicaban el comportamiento humano. Absorbió el conocimiento lo mejor que pudo y lo probó en experimentos de campo.

Como, una vez en la escuela, tocaba su escritorio tres veces rápidamente cuando el maestro anunciaba que era la hora del almuerzo. Lo hizo constantemente durante algunas semanas, hasta que un día, lo hizo aproximadamente una hora antes de la hora del almuerzo. Un niño estaba a medio camino de sus cosas cuando se dio cuenta de que aún no era hora de comer, varios más volvieron la cabeza en la dirección general de su almuerzo, y otra niña lloró, ella no entendía por qué aún no era la hora del almuerzo. Senkuu estaba _encantado_ con su logro.

El siguiente paso fueron los engaños, y qué mejor ejemplo de engaños que los que harían los magos. Una vez más fue a la biblioteca y leyó. Luego recurrió a la televisión para obtener más información. Después, la experimentación de campo.

Había practicado una estafa usada con cartas, un trile.

–Encuentra a la dama con suerte. ¿Dónde está la dama con suerte?–vocifera.

Estafó a un par de niños mayores en el parque, naturalmente todavía no era lo suficientemente hábil, por lo que terminó siendo atrapado. Afortunadamente, un niño llamado Taiju acudió en su ayuda. Taiju se maravillaba cuando los trucos de Senkuu funcionaban, por lo que se quedó a su lado, se convirtieron en mejores amigos en poco tiempo.

Lento, pero seguro, Ishigami Senkuu se volvió excelente en su campo de trabajo, especializándose principalmente en el comportamiento humano, escribió algunos libros al respecto –algunos de ellos destinados solo a ventas–, hizo presentaciones y se hizo conocido entre los jóvenes. Era astuto y llegó a la cima no solo con trabajo duro, sino con trucos y engaños. Justo como lo había hecho Jack.

**-'-**

Gen a menudo se sentía solo por la noche, por lo que contaba las pocas estrellas visibles que podía distinguir, las muchas luces artificiales de la ciudad haciéndolas casi invisibles, por lo que tuvo que usar un telescopio para ver correctamente. Intentó contarlas una por una, hasta que supo de memoria su lugar –y sus nombres–. Todo comenzó con estrellas y soledad para él.

Cuando las estrellas ya no eran suficiente, tuvo que encontrar otra cosa para ocupar su mente, así que comenzó a formular preguntas sobre el cielo, las típicas, como: "_¿qué hay ahí fuera?_", "_¿Por qué hay tanto color?_", "_¿por qué es tan silencioso en el espacio exterior?_".

Entonces buscó, encontró respuestas con números y palabras grandes y complicadas que no entiende, y pasó de la física a la química a la biología, y de ahí en adelante a todo lo demás que rima con las estrellas, con el cielo, con el mundo. Él lee y escribe, hasta que puede rastrear algún sentido en este sinsentido caótico de palabras y ecuaciones ininteligibles.

Desmonta –_disecciona_–, los dispositivos mecánicos que tiene a mano hasta que sus órganos rotos están sangrando por sus desgarradas venas cobrizas. Y como un funerario, encuentra la causa de la muerte: "_curiosidad_". Cuelga de sus dedos plásticos –a veces metálicos–.

**-'-**

'_¿De qué está hecho el mundo?_'

La tabla periódica responde a esta pregunta, con sus muchos elementos alineados en sus filas, sometidos a su jerarquía definida. Y Gen quiere derribar esta jerarquía. No tiene éxito. Así que simplemente vuelve a ver hacia arriba. Y finalmente se sumerge en las estrellas oscuras. Las muertas, las supernovas colapsadas que forman puntos de gravedad acumulada –agujeros negros–. Él piensa que son tan hermosas como las que aún tienen luz.

Se pregunta si su curiosidad terminará aplastándolo algún día –manipulando los elementos hasta crear hierro–, si se irá en una violenta explosión de luz, creando tanta tensión en la tela del espacio-tiempo que un agujero negro nacerá donde estaba parado.

Escribe todo esto, pasando de sus curiosas disecciones, a sus tendencias anarquistas, a los intermitentes pensamientos de destrucción. Hace uno o dos descubrimientos importantes, que lo ponen en el centro de atención. Pero él permanece tan anónimo como puede, publicando libros y documentos, dando una conferencia aquí y allá. Viajando, haciendo notar el nombre de Asagiri Gen.

**-'-**

Premios. Significan reconocimiento por las propias acciones. Y a las personas les gusta tanto el reconocimiento que hacen un gran escándalo al respecto, organizan fiestas y hacen alarde de recibir un premio. Tales eventos tienden a reunir nombres reconocibles en un solo lugar, combinándolos y mezclándolos. No es necesario especificar que las fiestas son el método favorito para usar.

Asagiri Gen no odiaba las fiestas, sino que simplemente sentía disgusto por estar rodeado de tanta gente, tenía tan poco conocimiento sobre las interacciones sociales que crecía incómodo con cada minuto que pasaba. Naturalmente, se apartó de todos los demás y salió a un balcón, hizo lo que siempre hacía, observó el cielo.

Llevaba un traje elegante, un corbatín púrpura que le estrangulaba el cuello. Oyó que la puerta de cristal del balcón se abría y cerraba, oyó los débiles pasos acercándose; aun así, no se volvió.

–Hermosa noche, ¿no?–cuestiona una voz sensual detrás de él.

Se da vuelta para mirar al recién llegado por el rabillo del ojo. Es un hombre joven, con un mechón de pelo blanco verdoso que le cae en la cara y el resto atado en una cola de caballo. Su traje es negro, con una camisa blanca que carece de corbata –el primer botón está desabrochado–. El joven da una imagen de informal formal, inclinándose más hacia informal, dado que sus manos descansan dentro de sus bolsillos. Él lo conocía. '_Ishigami Senkuu_'. Una especie de mentalista, un mago, había leído uno de sus libros por curiosidad, –como hacía la mayoría de las cosas–, no despertó su interés.

—Sí, es inusualmente despejada–responde por cortesía.

–¿Por qué estás tan apartado? La fiesta está adentro—pregunta deteniéndose junto a Gen.

–Me pongo ansioso con las multitudes.

–Hmm.

Senkuu lo mira de reojo, mientras apoya los antebrazos en la barandilla, mirando los vehículos en rápido movimiento que dejan una estela de luces rojo-naranja-amarillo a su paso. Los ojos de Gen están atrapados en la masa de tinta del cielo, las nubes se juntan alrededor de la luna como un camisón.

–Sabías que los corales también se estresan.

–¿Eh?

–Sí, se estresan mucho por las corrientes actuales.

Gen lo miró atónito por un segundo y luego se echó a reír.

–Sabes, si estás estresado, dicen que la risa es la mejor medicina–dice Senkuu.

–¡Esa es una broma terrible!

–Te hizo reír–señala satisfecho.–Ishigami Senkuu–se presenta mientras extiende su mano.

–Asagiri Gen–Gen toma la mano ofrecida.

–Entonces, Asagiri Gen, ¿por qué viniste si no te gusta tanto?

El científico hace una mueca.

–Fui más o menos...–comienza.–Chantajeado, una compañera de trabajo me robó mi brazalete favorito, y ella solo me la devolvería si venía esta noche.

Senkuu se rió –fue una risa ronca y ronca–.

–Mujer inteligente–elogia.

–Mujer injusta. Ella insiste en que tengo que salir más.

–Estas fiestas no son tan malas.

–Están bien, supongo. Simplemente no tienen nada que me guste beber.

–Oh. ¿Y qué te gusta beber, Gen?

–Cola–sonríe.

Senkuu se ve extrañamente encantado, mientras saca una botella mediana de cola de su traje. Se lo ofrece a Gen, que prácticamente irradia felicidad.

–¡Gracias!

Lo abre y toma un largo trago. Luego se da cuenta de sí mismo, tímidamente, le ofrece la botella a Senkuu, quien toma un trago.

–Yo también prefiero la cola–explica el mago.

–Dulce néctar negro de vida–suspira Gen.

El otro se ríe de nuevo. Comparten la bebida, hasta que se agota, y el científico juega perezosamente con ella en sus manos. Suena su teléfono, su compañera de trabajo le envía un mensaje de texto. Y él suspira.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Mi compañera de trabajo. La que me chantajeó. Bueno, ella pregunta dónde me estoy escondiendo.

–Hmm–Senkuu sostiene su barbilla.–Creo que puedo ayudarte con eso. Darte una excusa para no responder todavía.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí. Dame tu teléfono.

Gen se lo da con cautela, y Senkuu luego toma la botella vacía de cola. Presenta ambos objetos en sus manos, como si estuviera frente a una multitud. Los golpea juntos varias veces, antes de golpearlos fuerte uno contra el otro. Cuando se los devuelve a Gen, su teléfono celular descansa dentro de la botella de plástico. Examina la botella asombrado, el teléfono está dentro, la botella no tiene daños en el exterior.

–¡¿Cómo hiciste eso ?!

–Un mago nunca revela sus trucos. Ahora, si me disculpas, hay un productor allí al que debo encantar–dice mientras le sopla un beso a Gen.

Observa su espalda, divertido y molesto, sosteniendo una botella de cola con su teléfono celular adentro. Gen decidió que prefería seguir con su ciencia y sus estrellas –aunque la magia no parecía _tan mala_–.

**-'-**


	3. Regusto

**Día 03: 31 de Diciembre**

**Cola / Observación de Estrellas**

**-'-**

**Título: Regusto.**

**-'-**

Estaba feliz –sorprendido, _aliviado_–, cuando le quitaron la venda y lo primero que vio fue la lente que mostraba una vista de Saturno, estaba tan feliz que podría haber _llorado_. Se sintió como la Navidad en la que había entrado en su habitación y la encontró llena de regalos, instrumentos, productos químicos y el telescopio sobre su ventana. Saber que todos los aldeanos le habían construido un observatorio para su cumpleaños, que incluso Magma había sido parte de eso, le quitó el aire de los pulmones. Lo negará, pero olvidó cómo respirar durante unos segundos.

**-'-**

Senkuu pasa la mayor parte de sus noches simplemente mirando las estrellas a través del lente del telescopio, tratando de vislumbrar otros planetas. Le encantaba el telescopio, primitivo y áspero como era. El científico estaba agradecido con Gen, más de lo que quería admitir.

'_Ahora que lo pienso, desde el principio. Desde antes de conocerte... Senkuu-chan te he apreciado bastante, dejando de lado las ganancias personales._'

No creía que fuera asqueroso. De ningún modo. Después de todo, en realidad tenía una especie de admiración desde los tiempos modernos hacia el mago –se dio cuenta de que sus libros estaban siendo retenidos de ser mejores–. Por supuesto, Gen tendría que sacar ese secreto de su cadáver descompuesto.

–¿Admirando los cielos~?

–Síp.

La cabeza de Gen se asomó a través de la abertura en el piso mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación, se sienta justo al lado de Senkuu –tan cerca que sus rodillas se rozaban–, que nunca apartó la vista del lente. Caen en un silencio cómodo, como es costumbre entre ellos. Finalmente, Senkuu se aleja del telescopio y abre una pequeña canasta que guardaba allí. Cuando regresa tiene dos botellas de vidrio en sus manos.

–Ten–Senkuu le ofrece una a Gen y vuelve a sentarse.

–¡Dios mío, si no es una Cola fría! ¡Gracias, Senkuu-chan~!

–No es nada–se encoge de hombros y toma un sorbo.

Tenía un regusto muy extraño, dado que no era una Cola real. Sin embargo, a Gen no parecía importarle, ya que bebía felizmente de su botella. Senkuu miró a Gen demasiado tiempo y el mago se dio cuenta de esto.

–¿Pasa algo, Senkuu-chan?

–No...–se detuvo.

La cabeza de Gen se inclinó sutilmente hacia un lado, sus mechones blancos cayendo sobre sus párpados. El mentalista parpadeó, una vez, dos veces y una vez más solo por diversión. El mentalista dejó su Cola a un lado, tomó la mejilla de Senkuu en la palma de su mano y besó al científico. Era la primera vez que se besaban, pero se sintió como si lo hubieran hecho muchas veces antes, se sintió natural el simplemente abrazarse. Cuando se separan, reanudan sus bebidas y miran hacia el cielo.

Y Senkuu todavía puede saborear a Gen en su lengua, incluso cuando el otro se durmió.

**-'-**


	4. Coloridiotas

**Día 04: 01 de Enero.**

**Almas gemelas UA / Primera cita/encuentro**

**-'-**

**Título: Coloridiotas.**

**-'-**

**N/A:** Puedes ver todos los colores, excepto por el color en los ojos de tu alma gemela. Una vez que miras a los ojos de tu alma gemela, por fin puedes ver el color que nunca antes había estado disponible para tu vista.

**-'-**

Estaba solo y no tenía nada mejor que hacer ese día, así que había ido a una bonita cafetería en el centro solo para matar el tiempo fuera de su casa. Estar adentro todo el tiempo le estaba poniendo nervioso. La cafetería era un lugar agradable, decorado con blancos y marrones en un segundo piso, y una gran ventana con vista al exterior, pero la vista estaba plagada de personas y automóviles; nada interesante para ver. Abrió un cuaderno que contenía bocetos para su próximo libro, cuando llegó su bebida y su bocadillo, ya estaba absorto en su escritura y agradeció al camarero distraídamente.

Escribió y tachó varias líneas, usando al menos tres páginas cuando decidió dejar su lapicero a un lado para tomar un sorbo de su café, mirando una vez más a la ventana mientras mordisqueaba una dona. Y notó algo, alguien que miró brevemente hacia arriba y Gen vislumbró sus ojos. Sus ojos. Un color que nunca había visto antes, un tono hermoso y fascinante iluminado por la luz del sol. Tan pronto como la persona, –¿un chico? ¿un adolescente?– levantó la vista, sus ojos volvieron al suelo, dejando que Gen observara una mata de cabello muy extraña que se curvaba hacia arriba. Estaba con otras dos personas, un joven alto y una chica con el pelo largo, pero Gen apenas les prestó atención, estaba atascado en el otro adolescente, el que tenía un peinado extraño y unos ojos tan hermosos. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento y correr hacia él, correr para alcanzarlo. Pero tan pronto como Gen lo vio, la multitud lo engulló.

_Rojo_. Sabía cómo se llamaba el color que nunca había podido ver. _Rojo_. Gen lo vio nuevamente, en los semáforos, en los letreros de neón de Tokio, en el envase de su bebida favorita, Cola. _Rojo_. En la portada de su cuaderno, en la tinta de su bolígrafo, en los dibujos de su mazo de cartas. Gen vio rojo, el color que le faltaba a su vida; y le _encantó_. Le encantaba el color que pintaba los ojos de su alma gemela. Y lamentó el hecho de que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a esta persona, tal vez nunca escuche siquiera su voz.

**-'-**

Las chicas en la escuela –al igual que algunos chicos–, parecían haberse interesado en alguien llamado Asagiri Gen, una especie de mago. Un día, uno de sus compañeros de clase leyó en voz alta un cuestionario de uno de sus libros de 'psicología', y Senkuu rápidamente ignoró su valor y decidió que realmente no valía la pena leer más, por lo que ni siquiera lo volvió a ver.

Esa tarde, cuando el resto de sus compañeros de clase, así como Taiju y Yuzuriha, habían salido del aula, notó que su compañero de clase había dejado el libro mencionado allí, así que lo tomó para guardarlo y devolverlo al día siguiente. Levantó el libro y vio su portada, que retrataba al propio Asagiri Gen en el frente. _Asagiri Gen_. Un mago. Un 'escritor'. Todo lo contrario a él. Vio el azul profundo de sus ojos. Lo vio en el cielo nocturno, en la corbata de su padre, en el mar, en el fondo de pantalla de su computadora, en sus jeans. Vio el color que nunca había visto antes y se emocionó –estaba hasta _feliz_–. Así que agradeció a Asagiri Gen por poner su rostro en su libro de pacotilla, y lo dejó así. No había necesidad de que Senkuu hiciera nada más al respecto.

Y esa era una sucia mentira, porque había domado su pelo para que se mantuviera abajo, llevaba un sombrero y gafas para asistir a uno de sus espectáculos, se sentó en la fila de atrás, escondido. El espectáculo de magia de Asagiri Gen no era la gran cosa, usó todos los viejos trucos del libro con un pequeño giro personal. Su sonrisa era grande y falsa. Al igual que su espectáculo, Asagiri Gen parecía ser una actuación. Senkuu se preguntó cómo sería en realidad. Entonces, de vez en cuando, leía uno de sus libros de pacotilla, dirigido al público para producir ventas y, una o dos veces, asistió a sus espectáculos. Nunca hizo contacto.

**-'-**

'_AD 5738, 1 abril'_

Quienquiera que tallara eso estaba totalmente loco. Quienquiera que haya tallado eso, había mantenido la noción del tiempo mientras estaba petrificado. Quien haya tallado eso, es increíble. Y Shishio Tsukasa le temía a esta persona. Este Ishigami Senkuu tenía que ser alguien que valía la pena conocer. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarlo vivo, a pesar de haber oído a Tsukasa decir que lo había matado con sus propias manos. Rápidamente lo despacharon para ir a buscar el pueblo de gente primitiva y el olor a ramen invadió las fosas nasales de Gen.

'_Ishigami Senkuu debe seguir vivo, entonces_' fue lo primero que pensó.

Se coló alrededor de la gente y agarró un tazón, actuando con su confianza habitual, incluso cuando fue rodeado por tres de ellos, apuntándole con lanzas –y cuchillos– muy afiladas.

–Pensé que había visto tu cara en alguna parte antes, Asagiri Gen.

Se da vuelta para mirar al que solo puede asumir, es Ishigami Senkuu, y su corazón late tan salvaje en su caja torácica que jura que se va a reventar. Solo los vio una vez, solo lo vio una vez, pero Gen reconocería ese tono escarlata, esa extraña mata de pelo, en cualquier lugar. Le tomó todo su autocontrol para mantener su fachada. El joven no parecía en absoluto preocupado, puso a Gen a trabajar y le sacó información, no es que planeara manterla en secreto de todos modos.

–Todo lo que tengo que hacer es dar un informe falso. '_Era solo una aldea primitiva.' 'Senkuu está muerto_'. Con eso, puedo salvarte, Senkuu-chan.

'^**_ Puedo salvarte_** ^ _No quiero que mueras_'

Esperaba que Senkuu hubiera recibido el mensaje, ya que no mostró ninguna reacción al verlo. Y Gen sabía que nunca confundiría a su alma gemela.

'_Pero... Alma gemela o no, eres increíble y quiero que vivas_.'

**-'-**

No sabía si Gen estaba evitando el tema a propósito, pero supuso que no era bueno esquivar la situación para siempre. El asunto de ser almas gemelas tiene que ser abordado eventualmente.

–¡Senkuu-chan~!– 'Ah, sí, hablando del diablo.'

Se da vuelta para mirar a Gen, sonriendo alegremente, la cicatriz en su mejilla hace que su sonrisa sea mucho más sinuosa de lo que debería ser.

–¿Qué haces despierto tan tarde en la noche?–pregunta.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo, Gen.

–¡Insomnio~! ¡Tu turno~!

–Mirando las estrellas–sonríe.

–¿Te gustan las estrellas?

–Sí, son una buena manera de conocer tu ubicación y la hora de la noche. Aunque, después de tantos años, cambiaron de lugar. No están donde recuerdo que estén.

—Todo ha cambiado–murmura nostálgico.

–No es tan malo. Con esfuerzo constante y sostenido podemos hacer que vuelva a estar más o menos donde estaba todo. Sin embargo, tomará años, quizás incluso décadas.

–Ah, sí. Nos pondrás a trabajar a todos hasta el agotamiento.

–Tienes toda la razón, lo haré–dice.

Gen solo suspira, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus labios.

**-'-**

Un observatorio. Gen realmente lo sorprendió esta vez. _'Debe haber recordado cuando hablamos de las estrellas_', reflexionó. Realmente debería hablar con él ahora, sabía una mierda sobre estos sentimientos, pero estaba seguro de que era algo más que un regalo para su cumpleaños, las palabras que el mentalista dijo eran demasiado obvias.

Como si fuera convocado por sus pensamientos –_una vez más_–, el mentalista irrumpió a través de la entrada en el piso con elegancia en sus movimientos.

–¿Mirando las estrellas?–preguntó.

–Sí y no. Estoy tratando de encontrar dónde están las estrellas ahora.

Hay un mapa en el piso, notas y constelaciones dibujadas en él. Gen se sienta justo a su lado.

–¿Y cómo va eso?

–Me duele la mano de garabatear tanto–suspira.

El mentalista toma su mano derecha con gentileza, trazando círculos, triángulos y cuadrados en su palma abierta, con los labios fruncidos –casi haciendo pucheros–, e inspeccionándola como si fuera un texto antiguo.

–No me digas que también lees las palmas, mentalista–bromea.

–¿Por qué? ¡Sí lo hago~!–Gen responde, su mirada nunca deja su mano.

–¿En serio? ¿Y qué dice mi futuro?

–Tienes una suerte tewible. Como siempre.

–Mmm.

Senkuu cambia la posición de sus manos, ahora él es el que traza figuras en la palma de Gen, haciéndolo reír.

–¿Qué dice mi futuro, Senkuu-chan~?–pregunta divertido.

–Dice... que pronto te besarán.

–¿Eh? ¿Besar?

Senkuu se inclinó –sus ojos abiertos– y posó un beso casto en los labios de Gen. Y Gen se ve lindo cuando se paraliza y se sonroja, sus ojos tres veces más grandes que hace un momento.

–Gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños. Y por el color azul. Es hermoso.

Gen trata de hablar un par de veces, pero solo logra parecer un pez, así que se da por vencido y se entierra la cara en sus manos tapadas por sus mangas.

–Nunca te había visto tan avergonzado antes. Qué lindo–se ríe Senkuu.

–¡Eres tan malo~!–Gen hace pucheros.

–Lo siento. Pero parecía que evitamos el tema por mucho tiempo.

Gen aparta sus dedos, dejando que solo se vea un iris brillante.

–Supongo que tienes razón.–concede–Sabías desde los tiempos modernos quién era yo.

–Vi tu cara en uno de tus libros de pacotilla.

–Je. Te vi una vez desde una cafetería.

–¿De Verdad?

–Sí. Fue solo un momento fugaz cuando miraste hacia arriba–explicó tímidamente. –Quería ir tras de ti, pero te perdiste en la multitud. Creo que estabas con Taiju-chan y Yuzuriha-chan.

–Je, probablemente lo estaba.

–Me gusta. El rojo, quiero decir.

–Me pregunto si a todos les encanta el color que nunca habían visto antes.

–Probablemente la mayoría de la gente lo haga–sonríe, revelando finalmente su rostro.

Y Senkuu aprovecha la oportunidad para robar otro beso. Esta vez Gen responde, colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Senkuu, el otro tira acerca a Gen por su cintura.

El escarlata y el cobalto se encuentran, convergen hermosamente.

**-'-**


	5. Sonrisas y Besos y Colmillos y Sangre

**Día 05: 02 de Enero**

**Supernatural/ser paranormal UA / Mundo moderno UA**

**Título: Sonrisas y Besos y Colmillos y Sangre.**

**-'-**

**N/A: Universo alterno donde Gen es un vampiro.**

**-'-**

Tokio es una ciudad ruidosa, ocupada y brillante durante la noche. Las calles están llenas de gente que se mueve rápidamente de un lugar a otro –tan abarrotado, tan agrupado, tan _asfixiante_–. Gen camina por las calles después de terminar un espectáculo, y todo lo que siente en medio de todas estas personas es el deseo de hacerlas pedazos, tal vez de esa manera dejarán de estar tan cerca, tal vez de esa manera dejarán de golpear sus hombros con los suyos, y tal vez ese molesto olor dulzón dejará de llenar sus fosas nasales... Espera.

'_Dulce_'.

Sí, un aroma tan dulce y deseable proviene de alguien que camina delante de él. Olfatea el aire discretamente, es difícil determinar la fuente exacta del olor, pero lo intenta de todos modos, siguiendo el olor sin pensar. Oye –_siente_– el retumbo de su estómago, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuvo una comida decente. La persona que está siguiendo terminó en la estación de tren, se las arregló para subir al mismo vagón, por lo que Gen finalmente discierne quién huele tan deliciosamente dulce. Un joven acompañado por alguien ligeramente mayor –padre e hijo, tal vez–, con un cabello tan extraño que se eriza hacia arriba. Y grandes ojos carmesí –como debe ser su sangre–. Se para a una distancia prudente de donde se sientan, observando por el rabillo del ojo todos sus movimientos. Cuando bajan, los sigue nuevamente, varios pasos atrás, y cuando los ve entrar a un complejo de apartamentos, ve cuáles luces se encienden. Gen toma nota de dónde viven y se devuelve por donde vino.

**-'-**

'_Gracias humanidad, por hacer que la información sea tan accesible_'

El nombre del chico es Ishigami Senkuu.

**-'-**

Han pasado tres días, y él sigue al joven a casa, tratando de aprender su rutina. Hasta ahora es simple, apartamento, escuela, un lugar alto con dos amigos, –¿y un cohete en miniatura?–, apartamento, tienda de ramen, escuela de nuevo. El adolescente tenía un pequeño círculo social y solo un padre.

'_Una presa facil'_

**-'-**

Al cuarto día, el chico deja la escuela tarde, sin sus amigos ni su padre a su alrededor. El sol ya se ha puesto, sus pasos de regreso a casa son predecibles.

'_Una oportunidad perfecta_'

Senkuu gira hacia una esquina especialmente oscura, y Gen acelera para tomarlo por sorpresa desde atrás. Tan pronto como Gen giró la esquina, encontró a Senkuu esperándolo. Esto lo sorprende, pero se recupera rápido.

–¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?

–¡Para _matarte_, querido~!–canta y se lanza, su mano primero para agarrar la garganta de Senkuu.

Pero el otro chico fue más rápido y golpeó la piel de la muñeca de Gen con un taser, parecía mejorado, ya que el vampiro cayó de rodillas, la corriente eléctrica transitando por su cuerpo. Jadeando, pudo agarrar el tobillo de Senkuu con su mano ilesa. Senkuu se sobresaltó, esa conmoción debería haberlo dejado inconsciente, en cambio, el otro solo le sonrió desde el suelo.

–Que luchador.

Senkuu trató de girar sobre sus talones para correr, pero Gen fue más rápido, quitó el taser de sus manos, lo agarró por el cuello y lo golpeó contra la pared de ladrillo, dificultando efectivamente el flujo de aire en los pulmones del adolescente. Ahora, la incertidumbre –el _miedo_–, brillaba en sus ojos, contaminando el aire a su alrededor. Gen sonríe mientras besa suavemente los labios del otro, girando su cabeza para encajar en el hueco del cuello de Senkuu, y mordió –_fuerte_– la carne, la sangre llenando su boca –delicioso sabor–, era tan dulce.

–Argh–se quejó, dolido.

Sin embargo, Gen podía escuchar gente acercarse. Reacio, suelta al adolescente y corre, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Las cosas podrían haber ido peor.

**-'-**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que había sido atacado, inspeccionó las dos pequeñas aberturas en su cuello que se volvían verde–púrpura en el espejo; eran la única prueba que le quedaba. Había rumores al respecto, pero los había descartado como una leyenda urbana que daba vueltas para asustar a los jóvenes. Algo sobre personas que parecían ser atacadas por vampiros. Era ilógico –poco realista–, creer en algo de ese estilo. Sin embargo, un hombre que soportó una pistola eléctrica dos veces más fuerte que las normales, le hundió los colmillos en el cuello y bebió –pudo sentirlo–, tragó –pudo oírlo– su sangre.

Si no estuviera tan convencido de que el otro lo quería muerto, incluso podría estar emocionado por tratar de estudiar a alguien así. Suspiró y salió del baño para entrar a su habitación, para poder dejarse caer –boca abajo–, en su cama.

–¡Senkuu-chan~!–canta una voz en la puerta.

Y la reconoce de inmediato. Intenta levantarse, solo para ser empujado hacia abajo, una mano sostenía su cabeza contra el colchón.

–Bien, bien, sé un buen chico y quédate quieto–ordena.

Y Senkuu obedece. Byakuya no estará en casa hasta dentro de unas horas más, intenta desesperadamente pensar en una salida, su teléfono está en la mesita de noche, si puede tomarlo puede llamar a las autoridades. El vampiro le da la vuelta y le agarra la garganta –otra vez–, en lugar de la cabeza, con sus piernas a ambos lados de su cintura. Él conoce esta cara, ¿por qué conoce esta cara?

–¡Ni se te ocurra gritar, te aplastaré la garganta~!–le advierte.

Y hace clic. '_Asagiri Gen_'. El mago. Escribió un libro basura sobre psicología.

–¿Me matarás tan rápido?–sonríe, tratando de desafiarlo, pero el temblor en su voz lo traiciona.

–Debería, ya me has visto dos veces–reflexiona Gen. –Pero tu sangre es realmente un festín, es una pena simplemente matarte–se lame los labios.

Senkuu se estremece.

–Quizás debería mantenerte encerrado en algún lugar para beber de ti. Pero eso suena como una molestia.

–Entonces, ¿qué tal un trato?–Senkuu ofrece rápidamente.

La ceja del vampiro se levanta ante esto, interesado. El chico de cabello blanco y verde hace todo lo posible para idear un acuerdo beneficioso para él.

–¿Qué tal si te la doy? ¿Eh? Mi sangre, una vez a la semana puedes beberla. No diré nada. No se lo diré a nadie.

–Hmm. ¿Y qué quieres de mí? Después de todo, un trato implica una especie de intercambio equivalente, ¿no?

–¡Déjame estudiarte!–exclama, ya que tiene la oportunidad, bien podría aprovecharla.–Eres un vampiro, ¿verdad? Bueno, soy un científico y eso me intriga.

Él mide la reacción de Gen. Suaviza el agarre de su garganta, para pasar los dedos sobre su herida magullada, tarareando.

–¡No soy una rata de laboratorio, Senkuu-chan~!

–No te trataré como una–promete.

La mirada de Gen va desde su cuello hasta sus ojos rojos. Mantiene su mirada durante agonizantes segundos, hasta que sonríe y se inclina hacia abajo, para besar sus labios nuevamente, inclinando su cabeza para morder las marcas que Senkuu portaba –reabriéndolas–, bebiendo una vez más. Dura un minuto –tal vez dos—, hasta que Gen lo suelta y le lame su cuello hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.

–Una vez a la semana–susurra.

Se fue como entró; sin emitir ningún sonido.

**-'-**

Fiel a su palabra apresurada, Senkuu no trató a Gen como a una rata de laboratorio, ni como ningún tipo de experimento.

Gen yace en su cama, juega con su teléfono, su cabello negro desigual se derrama sobre la almohada, sus piernas se extienden perezosas sobre las sábanas. El epítome de una persona vaga. Gen lo nota mirandolo y sonríe –su sonrisa de labios cerrados– dulcemente.

–¿Ves algo que te gusta, Senkuu-chan?

–¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?–pregunta inexpresivo.

–¡Jugando, por supuesto~!–dice como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

El ojo de Senkuu desarrolla un tic. _Ding_. Los resultados de la prueba de ADN de Gen están listos. Así que los revisa en lugar de prestarle atención al vampiro. Parece normal, excepto por algunos cambios aquí y allá que hacían obvio que la sangre no era completamente humana. '_¿Qué tipo de mutación genética causaría esto?_' se pregunta. Pero siempre puede analizarlo con más detalle, cuando el dueño de dicha sangre no esté invadiendo su espacio personal. Voltea su silla y se acerca para sentarse al borde de la cama, desabrochando el primer botón de su camisa para revelar mejor su garganta, donde residen dos pequeñas muescas –que ya no están magulladas–.

Gen sonríe, besa a Senkuu y bebe su ración de esta semana.

**-'-**

–¿Por qué siempre me besas?

Han pasado dos meses desde que acordaron su arreglo, y Senkuu está contra la pared, las manos de Gen en su cintura, nariz tocando nariz justo antes del beso habitual en los labios. El vampiro se detiene a unos pocos milímetros de él, mirándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas.

–Porque sabes tan dulce–ronronea.

Y lo besa, y es más que solo una caricia esta vez. Esta vez, una lengua suave invade su boca, una pierna intrusiva se interpone entre las suyas y el pecho de Gen está tan cerca que puede sentir los latidos de su corazón a través de la tela de su camisa. Hay lengua, dientes, labios, saliva, y Gen sabe extrañamente a cola –tan _dulce_–, realmente le gustan las cosas dulces. Senkuu suspira, colocando sus brazos sobre los hombros de Gen.

'_¿Es esto lo que se siente vender tu alma al diablo?_' Se pregunta Senkuu.

Las cosas podrían ser peores.

**-'-**

Cinco meses de su arreglo, y Senkuu descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho del vampiro –se ha quedado dormido–, mientras el último juega con los mechones que desafían la gravedad. Es casi de noche, el ansia del sol por irse a la cama tiñe todo en tonos rosa–púrpura. El vampiro se pregunta cuándo exactamente las cosas se volvieron así. Senkuu suspira en su sueño. Decide que no importa, están bien como están ahora.

**-'-**

_Gemidos_. Un sonido tan encantador cuando proviene de la boca del científico. Están desnudos, piel toca piel, labios se encuentran con labios, los dedos enredados en el cabello, un desastre de calor y suavidad, y deseo. Siete meses, y comparten una cama. Siete meses, y se conocen tan bien, que es como leer sus propias palmas. Siete meses, y finalmente están teniendo sexo.

Hasta que el bien intencionado Byakuya –Dios bendiga su alma–, entra en la habitación de Senkuu.

Las cosas podrían, pueden y serán peores. Es la ley de Murphy.

**-'-**


	6. En La Salud y Enfermedad

**Día 06: 03 de Enero**

**Matrimonio / Doméstico**

**-'-**

**Título: En La Salud y Enfermedad.**

**-'-**

Todos habían insistido, no es que a Senkuu le importara demasiado, pero sí ponía en pausa su trabajo construyendo el Perseus. Estuvo de acuerdo ya que Gen parecía estar bastante entusiasmado con la idea, incluso si intentaba camuflarlo. Una boda, para los dos en este mundo de piedra, fue tan pomposa como pudo ser, ya que los aldeanos y la gente despetrificada habían hecho de su objetivo hacerla lo más grande posible.

En pocas palabras, decidieron hacer una boda de estilo occidental –era lo más fácil–. Senkuu se peinó con una cola de caballo y usó uno de los trajes de Yuzuriha, era negro y simple, con una corbata azul alrededor de su cuello. La de Gen era de color púrpura oscuro, con una corbata roja, también hecho con un diseño simple. Senkuu había decidido encargarse de hacer un juego de anillos. Le indicó al anciano Kaseki que grabara sus nombres en el interior, pero después de algunos intentos fallidos –el hombre nunca había escrito en su vida– los dejaron con un simple S+G. Son solo un par de bandas plateadas, pero eran perfectas para su propósito.

Ruri ofició la ceremonia, recitando palabras que la gente moderna le había dicho que dijera. Tan pronto como Gen y Senkuu se besaron –un casto roce de labios–, la multitud vitoreó. Esta vez, Senkuu no pudo robar el licor, por lo que casi todos –excepto los niños y algunos ancianos– se emborracharon, incluso Gen estaba achispado mientras se dirigían a su choza, con los pies del científico vacilando de vez en cuando.

–¡Senkuu-chan~!

–¿Si?–dijo Senkuu mientras los maniobraba a ambos a través del puente.

–Te ves tan... tan ...– luchó por encontrar la palabra. —¡Apuesta! No, espera, eso está mal. Botino. No, no, no... ¡Erm, uh, LINDO! ¡Sí, lindo!– aplaudió alegremente de haber encontrado la palabra correcta.

El científico se echó a reír, notando cuán descompuesto estaba Gen debido al licor, no era de extrañar que fuera su debilidad. Se las arregló para llevarlos a ambos al observatorio –la boda se celebró en la aldea Ishigami–, lo cual no fue tarea fácil, llevando a Gen y él mismo un poco borracho. Una vez dentro, sacó una especie de futón y Gen cayó hacia atrás, tirando a Senkuu de su chaleco con él. Senkuu evitó aplastar a Gen usando sus brazos como cojín.

–Hey. Lindura. Cojamos–susurró Gen, con los ojos brillantes y las mejillas empolvadas de rosado.

Senkuu sonrió de lado. Debería emborrachar a su mentalista con más frecuencia. Se besaron descuidadamente, hambrientos, se desataron corbatas, se arrojaron chalecos, chaquetas y camisas, se patearon y olvidaron los pantalones. Gen tiró de la cola de caballo de Senkuu dejando que sus cabellos ahora atados a la gravedad cayeran sobre su cara, haciéndole cosquillas en la nariz. Senkuu recorrió su mano por el flequillo disparejo, tirando la cabeza del mentalista hacia atrás, revelando su cuello, que Senkuu rápidamente llenó de chupetones y marcas de mordiscos. Gen gimió suspiros con cada toque, cada beso, cada pequeña cosa que hizo Senkuu fue recompensada con sonidos de contentos. Y cada sonido, gesto y movimiento que ofrecía Gen ponía al científico un poquito más cachondo.

Emborracharse está bien. Tener relaciones sexuales mientras se está borracho también está bien. Lo que no está bien, es quedarse dormido sin ropa con una ventana abierta.

**-'-**

Senkuu tenía frío. No frío como en "el clima está ventoso y frío", sino que estaba enfermo. Contrajo una gripe y tenía una fiebre que lo hacía temblar como una hoja, confinado en su choza hasta que se recupere.

–Esta es la última vez que duermo desnudo después de tener sexo–murmuró entre dientes.

Gen estaba a su lado, tratando de darle sopa.

–¿Cómo es que TÚ estás saludable?–le recrimina.

–¿Saludable? Mi cabeza me está matando, Senkuu-chan–dice mientras sostiene la cuchara en la boca del otro.

Cietamente Gen tenía resaca, puede ser una dolencia temporal, pero una dolencia es una dolencia de todos modos.

–Nunca volvamos a beber–dice Senkuu mientras toma la cucharada ofrecida.

–Concuerdo.

**-'-**

Un tiempo después de enfermarse –cuando Gen ya no tenía resaca para poder ayudar mejor–, Senkuu decidió que era hora de reinventar la acetaminofén. Su fiebre bajó, su tos se había convertido en una molestia ocasional –gracias a los improvisados jarabes para la tos–, y el único rasgo notable de la gripe era su secreción nasal. Aún así, Senkuu permaneció en reposo, con su esposo a su lado.

Gen acariciaba sus rebeldes mechones verde-blancos, la cabeza del científico posada sobre su pecho –subiendo y bajando con cada respiración–, los ágiles dedos de Senkuu jugaban con el borde de la camisa de Gen. Ambos suspiraron felices. No habían problemas urgentes que debieran ser atendidos, no había prisa por levantarse para ir a ninguna parte –podían dejarles las cosas a Ryuusui y compañía–.

Gen besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Senkuu, con una sonrisa asomando por la comisura de sus labios cuando su mirada captó el destello del anillo colocado en su mano izquierda. '_Casados_'. No novios ni amantes, ni amigos, ni aliados. Eran maridos. Estaba encantado de haber desertado del Imperio de Poder cuando lo hizo.

Senkuu se durmió pronto, arrullado por las sensaciones agradables que lo llenaban –a pesar de la secreción nasal y la tos ocasional–. Gen lo siguió poco después.

**-'-**


	7. Sábanas de Almizcle

**Día 07: 04 de Enero**

**Cumpleaños de Senkuu / Elección Libre (Hierba Mora)**

**-'-**

**Título: Sábanas de Almizcle.**

**-'-**

**N/A:** Cronológicamente hablando, este capítulo se puede colocar antes de 'En La Salud y Enfermedad'.

**-'-**

La segunda vez que Gen celebró el cumpleaños de Senkuu, su regalo no fue tan extravagante. Esta vez, el mago había sorprendido al científico atrapado en su pequeño laboratorio haciendo la cosa científica que fuera que estaba haciendo esta vez. Gen rodeó el cuello y los hombros del científico con los brazos y le sopló en el oído. Ganando un sobresalto por parte de Senkuu.

–Maldita sea, mentalista, me asustaste–se queja.

–Jeje. Lo siento. Pero es bastante tarde, Senkuu-chan, deberías irte a la cama.

–No puedo. Quiero terminar esto antes de mañana–argumenta Senkuu.

–Todavía estará aquí mañana, te aseguro que nadie lo tocará.

–Si. Y todavía estará incompleto mañana.

Gen suspira, el científico podía ser tan terco algunas veces. Sin embargo, sonrió para sí mismo, era bueno para hacer que Senkuu hiciera lo que quería.

–Bien. Si quieres hacerlo de esa manera. Y yo que quería aliviar algo de tu estrés~–dice, poniendo una mano sobre su pecho, como si hubiera sido herido.

El científico se da vuelta para mirarlo –con la mano aún en el pecho y frunciendo los labios–, con escepticismo, sabía que el mentalista quería obtener algo de él, pero no sabía qué. Pero, de nuevo, Gen lo ayudó a relajarse en ocasiones pasadas, por lo que supuso que agregar una vez más a la lista no dolería mucho.

–Está bien. Me detendré por esta noche– suspira.

–¡Excelente~!–el otro sonrió radiante.

Gen lo levantó y lo llevó a su cabaña compartida –el observatorio–. Lo primero que notó el científico fueron las muchas flores que yacían en el suelo, en su cama. Se da vuelta para mirar a Gen, la sonrisa en su rostro es traviesa y ya puede imaginar lo que vendrá después –lo que quería el hombre de ojos azules–. Los dedos de Gen trazan las cicatrices en su rostro –lento, gentil–, lo atrae para un beso, uno y luego muchos, muchos besos que le quitan el aliento –le brillan los ojos–, y luego Gen lo tira hacia su cama. La espalda del mentalista golpea primero el colchón, luego las palmas del científico sienten la tela áspera debajo de ellos, aplastando algunas de las hierba moras –su perfume de almizcle manchando las sábanas–.

–Necesitas relajarte más, Senkuu-chan.

–¿Y me ayudarías con eso?–se ríe.

–¡Felizmente~!

El hombre de cabellos verde–blancos sonríe, sus ágiles dedos trabajan para quitarle la ropa a Gen, se toma su tiempo deshaciendose de cada capa, mordisquea la piel ahora expuesta, marcando con dibujos rojo–púrpura el lienzo de marfil que se presenta ante él. El flequillo monocromático se adhiere a la frente de Gen. El mentalista los voltea, por lo que contempla a Senkuu desde arriba. Con un movimiento rápido de su mano, el cinturón de la túnica de Senkuu se deshace, exponiendo al adolescente.

–Ta~an conveniente.

–Más que las nueve capas infernales que vistes–recrimina.

Gen se ríe, un claro sonido cristalino resuena en sus oídos. Se besan, se tocan, los dedos de Gen van hacia el sur, donde la sangre de Senkuu se está acumulando, y él acaricia, suave, despacio. Senkuu gime ante las atenciones que le da, y decide no quedarse atrás, sus propios dedos agarrando la longitud de Gen acariciando y bombeando hasta que el agarre que el mentalista tiene sobre él vacila. Lo atrae para otro beso, más descuidado que antes –_más hambriento_–. Se están acercando a su fin, respiraciones rápidas y superficiales escapan de sus bocas, sus lenguas murmuran el nombre contrario. Y los golpea, primero Senkuu, seguido por Gen, que tiembla como si hubiera un terremoto dentro de él, un jadeo silencioso tratando de formarse en su garganta.

Cuando Senkuu deja de ver manchas blancas de luz en su retina, los voltea una vez más, abriendo las piernas de Gen, se posiciona y entra. Gen gime dolorido y excitado, está acostumbrado a las mañas del científico, un orgasmo antes de intentar montarlo para un segundo. Lo que cual hace rápidamente, entrando y saliendo a un ritmo constante, golpeando su próstata en ocasiones, haciendo temblar sus piernas ya débiles. Siente que está en el paraíso. Y luego se deshacen en jadeos y la piel perlada con gotas de sudor, una vez más. Se desahogan en su encadilante post-orgasmo antes de acomodarse adecuadamente en la cama. La cabeza de Gen descansa sobre el corazón latiente de Senkuu.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños, Senkuu-chan~!–canturrea el mentalista.

–Sabes mentalista, ahora te debo dos regalos de cumpleaños. Me dejarás en deuda de por vida si sigues así–bromea.

–Suena bien, ¿no te parece?

–Lo hace. Gracias por tu ayuda relajándome. Te lo agradezco.

Gen hace un sonido contento en su garganta en respuesta, el sueño tirando de sus párpados. Senkuu arregla el flequillo bicolor errante, colocando la porción más grande –la blanca–, detrás de la oreja de Gen.

–Hey, mentalista–le llama.–Cásate conmigo.

–¡Sí~!–ronronea feliz.

El aire perfumado está estancado en los pulmones de Senkuu, las muchas hierba moras que los rodean solo le devuelven a su cerebro la imagen del hombre en sus brazos. Lo ama.

**-'-**

**N/A:** Notas finales para esta pequeña serie de trabajos. No son tan importantes, puedes saltarte esta ridículamente larga nota al pie si quieres, mierda, podría convertirla en un epílogo.

**01.** _Festivales y Zorros_: Si hablamos de algodón de azúcar, hombre, tienes que pensar en un festival, un carnaval, lo que sea, pero piensas en naranja y rojo, el ruido, la gente y la comida grasienta que se está vendiendo. Incluso el manga hizo esa conexión, así que usé esa idea y agregué algunas cosas sobrenaturales debido a la parte de kemonomimi. Gen es una deidad zorro inspirada en '_ZenTan Week_' por hana-kitzu, que es un fic de '_Kimetsu no Yaiba_'. Tomé nota, específicamente del capítulo seis, donde el autor representa a Aganuma Zen'itsu como un zorro de nueve colas. Me pareció gracioso cómo algo escrito para la semana dedicada a otra pareja llegó a esta.

**02.** _Realidad No Cumplida_: Como ya hice notas en ese capítulo, solo diré lo siguiente: En realidad, este fue el capítulo que más temía escribir, desde el principio no tenía idea de dónde ir con la sugerencia dada, pero una vez que me acordé de _Farscape_, todo comenzó a encajar, y creo que se convirtió en mi contribución favorita para la Semana SenGen.

**03.** _Regusto_: Cuando leí la palabra 'Cola', todo lo que se me vino a la cabeza fue la voz de mi papá que decía: "No es el sabor original". Para que entiendas esto, explicaré, verás mi papá es fanático de Coca-Cola, y una vez compré una botella que no sabía igual que de costumbre –probablemente era una tanda muy vieja–, y me lo recuerda hasta el día de hoy, así que cada vez que le doy una botella de Cola suspira después de probarla y dice: "ESTE es el sabor original". Entonces pensé, 'Senkuu Cola' es una versión muy aproximada pero no idéntica de la 'Cola' de hoy en día, seguramente habrá una diferencia en el sabor, así que se me ocurrió la idea del 'regusto' que podría quedar en la boca, y luego usé la misma idea para el sabor duradero del primer beso de Gen y Senkuu. Ah, y no olvidemos la pelea entre Pepsi y Coca-Cola en los años 80.

**04.** _Coloridiotas_: Este título, y la idea general, está realmente inspirado en un fanfic llamado '_Colorfool_' de PoetDameron. Es un fic de '_That 70's Show_', que une a Eric Forman y Buddy Morgan como almas gemelas.

**05.** _Sonrisas y Besos y Colmillos y Sangre_: Se suponía que iba a ser un fic de varios capítulos, pero al final me di cuenta de que podía encajar en la idea general de la sugerencia dada, así que lo hice funcionar, de alguna manera. La idea en sí surgió de un conjunto de imágenes, que representaban a Senkuu como un vampiro que había mordido a Gen. Ahora, no convertí a Senkuu en vampiro porque la estética del mago parecía funcionar mejor para esa idea, en lugar de la estética de científico loco que asocio con Senkuu.

**06.** _En La Salud y Enfermedad_: Quería hacer una versión más tierna de un capítulo que escribí para mi serie de drabbles de '_Gintama_' –_Mientras Estamos Juntos_–, el capítulo en cuestión se llama '_Los días lluviosos están destinados a pasarlos afuera mojandose hasta los huesos_', y termina con comedia, para este trabajo de SenGen en particular, quería que el final fuera más tierno, pero no pude obtener la capacidad de hacerlo posible, así que dejé un final descuidado.

**07.** _Sábanas de Almizcle_: Nunca, ni una sola vez en toda mi vida, me he encontrado con una hierba mora (Solanum nigrum), mucho menos oler una. Tuve que investigar sobre su aroma, una hazaña difícil ya que muchos lo confunden con la Belladona (Atropa belladonna), y esta planta parece tener un olor amargo. Finalmente estaba en un libro de botánica –_Arreglos naturales de plantas británicas_– descubrí que se mencionaba el olor de Solanum Nigrum y cito textualmente lo que decía específicamente sobre este tipo de Solaneae:

'Solanum nigrum. Hierba Mora. Tallo angular; hojas ovadas, dentadas, angulares, calvas; bayas negras.

Solanum vulgare, Raii Syn. 265,4; Parque. 346.

Solanum hortense, Ger. em. 339, l.

Solanum nigrum, Lin. S. P. 266.

Solanum humile, Salisb. Pinchar. 134)

Jardín de sombra. Morell Petty Morell.

Dunghills y jardines; anual; Junio a septiembre. Raíz muy ramificada; propagación del tallo; hojas pecioladas; _las flores huelen a almizcle_. Las hojas aplicadas externamente reducen la inflamación; internamente, 1 o 2 grs. infundido en agua hirviendo, y tomado a la hora de acostarse, ocasiona una copiosa espiración, son diuréticos y generalmente se purgan al día siguiente'.

Las flores huelen a almizcle. Ahí lo tienen. Simplemente tomé esa información y me encaminé a partir de ahí.

Gracias por leer esta pequeña serie. Y la nota de pie de página, si llegaste hasta aquí, escribir es difícil, requiere mucha investigación para un pequeño detalle que se olvida en medio de la historia. Ah, y a la inspiración le gusta dejarte varado en medio del camino y tienes que caminar hasta el final. Es un milagro que haya terminado algo con un marco de tiempo tan definido.

De todos modos, gracias, y adiós, que les vaya bien.


End file.
